


Here

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes to Ian's rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

Mickey’s never been the type to give a shit about anything or other people, let alone his family. If you mess with them, then it’s a different story. He’s learned that caring and feeling anything is a waste of time, and does nothing for anybody. In the long run, people leave you anyway; use you and treat you like shit for no reason. Humans just aren’t cut out for that kind of stuff and they shouldn’t try. It only ends badly. Mickey used to believe all of this right down to a tee. He’d even pride himself on being a devout practitioner of ‘not giving a fuck’. The most you could ever get out of him, if he only tolerated you, was a hard look and the decency not to break your face or kneecaps. Imagine his surprise when all of that seemed to change. Everything he taught himself never to do went out the window, like smoke from a cigarette, the minute Ian Gallagher stepped into his room.

Now, Mickey found himself doing a lot of the stupid things people do when they lo—… have a connection with someone they don’t completely hate. It was fucking weird to have all these thoughts and shit trying to burst out of him every minute, but he couldn’t let that happen. Like, ever. But he’d come to realize he was damned if he did, and damned if he didn’t. He felt like he was going crazy. When he was around Ian he wanted to scream, laugh, smile, cry and hit something really hard all at the same time. Is this what it was always going to be like? He couldn’t handle this kind of thing. It wasn’t like him at all. He’d catch himself smiling when he randomly though of the redhead, which turned out to be more often than he liked. It was even worse when someone caught him doing it. He couldn’t have people noticing how different he’d become, and he’d deny it til his face turned blue. Don’t even get him started on the sex. God, Gallagher was good. Like, so good. Just, really fucking good. Every time, Mickey was reduced to a gasping, moaning puddle; his ass on fire and legs like jello. It got to the point where even eating the stuff got him hard. Everything about Ian got him feeling some kind of way. Whether he wanted to admit to what extent, or not.

So when he finds Ian one night drunk as hell and lying in an alley, he automatically kicks into this mode with him. It comes naturally, like shooting a gun or flicking a lighter. It scares him a little, but then he’s more scared for Ian. He squats down in front of him and pulls him up to a sitting position, realizing he’s been crying. His breath smells like liquor and when he sees that it’s Mickey, he starts tearing up again. Mickey remembers Ian saying something about watching army videos for his training, and even remembers noticing he wasn’t his usual self for the past couple days. He wonders if that has anything to do with it, and Ian confirms when he starts slurring out all these questions; his eyes and breathing reflecting how scared he is. _What if I can’t do it? What if I make a bad decision and it costs lives? And the whole country? What if I’m not the kind of hero that makes people proud?_ It’s not being blown up or shot at that’s worrying him. No, leave it to Gallagher to be upset about letting people down. That’s all Mickey’s ever known, but he can tell how much Ian actually cares about things and he can’t help but fal—…like him even more.

He just listens and doesn’t try to stop him, figuring it’s better for him to let it out. And let it out, he does. Eventually Ian stops talking only to throw up some of the alcohol in his stomach. Mickey reaches out and gently wipes a tear from Ian’s face. He’s looking at him like he’s the only fucking person in the world, and it’s making his insides feel tight. It kind of hurts like something is breaking in there, but he doesn’t know what. Mickey sits next to him and pulls him close, wrapping both arms around the other boy. He can feel Ian’s wet face against his neck, his breath ragged and warm on his skin. Ian’s quiet now, possibly waiting for him to say something. He knows he’s no good with words, but seeing Ian like this is making him feel things he never wanted to. And even though he’s not the type to give a shit about anything or care about anyone, Mickey ends up saying the only thing he knows will help.

“I’m right here.”


End file.
